The present invention pertains to a magnetic sensor. In particular, it concerns a magnetic sensor to be used in electronic power steering (EPS) systems in automobiles.
With the rapid development of science and technology, many sensors, such as image sensors, temperature sensors, and magnetic sensors, have been widely applied in a variety of fields such as telecommunications and the automobile industry. In many applications, images captured by an image sensor are not simply output for observation. On the contrary, image sensor information can be used for other purposes, such as for detecting the motion of an optical mouse or detecting the motion of an object. For example, the image sensors in the visual unit of a toy or machine generally are used to detect motion. In the imaging field, image sensors are also often used to distinguish shapes or objects.
In addition, there have been major developments in the materials used to form the aforesaid magnetic sensors. Some of these magnetic sensors can be used in automobiles having electronic power steering (EPS) systems. In other words, magnetic sensors can be used to control the direction and speed of an automobile's power steering wheel.
Conventional magnetic sensors are made directly of magnets and are then embedded in the motor axle. They are relatively dependent on environmental and climatic factors. Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks, the present invention presents a method for solving the above problems.